PollDump 20 8 2011
PollDump_20_8_2011 Asian Poll 3 Chinese 1 Japanese 0 Korean 0 Malaysian 1 Mixed 2 Some other nonimportant country. God? 1 Fukki 0 Chiruno 0 Cullim Press a button to ban Chiruno 0 [ ] 0 ( ) have 22 peopl 4 but how many are active? 3 u can click here if u want Xiox to practice addition Okay chess said he was going to bump up the limit of the polls past 200. I honestly dont think he's done this so I'm just going to type until I believe its reasonably past 200 characters. Chances are 1 Also, dicks. 2 This is a choice. :| 4 Take off my pantsu 2 Put on my pantsu Get in here fuckers so Xiox can humiliate one of u 0 noaw 6 NAO Start off. 5 UserCup? 4 CharacterCup? Its TIem 2 Request (this is what made xiox dance) 7 Popularity (uhh) D: Xiox is disappoint but it is what it is.. TRAITS 0 Most Faggot 0 You would like to see banned for a day 0 You would like to see record a vid Opps.... TRAITS 6 Biggest Faggot 0 You would like to see banned for a day 2 Should be next candidate for mod 0 Be killed 1 Just overall awesome Ok this is my masters list http://pastebin.com/26Bcrqbj ... Preliminary rounds 0 Accelerator 10 AnimuXD 1 Anon23 2 Arceonn Preliminary elimination for biggest faggot 0 aWargah 2 BeingSummer 7 BinaryHeap 0 bukkit pre lim elim 0 Calebb 11 Chiruno 0 CocaineComodor 0 Cullim I has feel chiruno is gonna winn but lets find out.. 4 cynin 0 Cynxc 0 CrzyEagle 6 DJZebro ehh this should be interesting 0 Daysoo 3 de gosu 6 Denwa 3 Desuwa i cant believe gosu didnt win... 0 dickoaks 0 dstrctnpenor 9 dukenukem 0 dysonfan ok duke is a gaffot 1 FalconLunch 9 Fukkireta 0 Goship 1 Hakurei ddfa 1 HerrDoktor 5 HooinKyoma 0 Hyakko 6 IcyEagle d 1 JohnTitor 3 KaminaM9 7 Keii 0 Keinn Fukki: GayWaifu? D: 2 Khaaan 0 Kihara 7 Limecat 0 MaiWaifu s 11 melonlicker 0 mortified 0 Nodocchi 1 Oniichan sup noentity 8 Outlaw 1 Phanaxial 0 Phantom S 1 RAILGUN Yay toe hoes 0 Raymoo 0 SanrioKitty 3 SovietChina 6 SugarBear Good Evening 0 WibunJo 8 Xiox 0 Youwashock 2 Youmufag 1 Zalgo Actual rounds nao 1 AnimuXD 0 BinaryHeap 12 Chiruno 0 DJZebro meh 0 Denwa 6 DukeNukem 6 Fukkireta 0 IcyEagle k 2 Keii 3 Limecat 7 melonlicker i honestly thought lime woulda wont hat last one but guess not 9 Outlaw 1 SugarBear 1 Xiox this would be semifinals except there are 5 people remaining 9 Chiruno 3 Fukkireta ehh how am i gonna do this 10 DukeNukem 1 melonlicker Ok... hold on eehhh 1 Fukkireta (lost once) 0 melonlicker (lost once) 7 Outlaw 3 WAY FINARUS 4 Outlaw 4 Chiruno 2 DukeNukem 3 WAY FINARUS 4 Outlaw 4 Chiruno 2 DukeNukem Ok Duke has been killed 6 Outlaw 5 Chiruno Results... 2 1st Place: Outlaw 5 2nd place: Chiruno 0 3rd Place : Duke Nukem So far 3 tournaments completed 1 Most Moe (Character): Hitler 0 UserRequestCup (Dance Nee):Xiox 0 UserPopCup (Biggest Faggot): Outlaw 7 Do another tournament? 0 Nope K Branchoff time 5 Character Cup 4 User Cup CharacterCup Trait: ? 0 Most Moe 0 Most OP 0 Coolest Mech 2 Best Trap 2 Sluttiest 2 Most fappable to 2 Most Fuckable I NEED CHARACTER NOMINATIONS 3 <- STart writing in chat 2 Rules: Animu characters, IRL is fine as long as they are mentioned or been in a animu, Hitler accelerator and cirno as winners are automatically in Preliminary round (Hitler,Accelerator,Cirno dont have to go thru this) 5 Mami 4 Erio's Futon 1 Riza (Kaibutsu Oujo 2 Freddie Mercury Most Fuckable 2 Mashu from c 5 Miku 3 Kaoru (Amagami) 2 Carlito Reimu pre lim elim 5 QB( Madoka) 6 Homuhomu (Meguca) 1 Sadaharu (??) 5 Hei (DtB) lol @ homu 7 Yin (DtB) 2 Hakase (Nichijou) 4 Elizabeth (??? plz specified whoever nominated her) 1 Daru (Steins Gate) Still prelim elim 1 Tuturu (Steins Gate) 3 Mr Braun (Steins Gate) 3 Suzuha (Steins Gate) 9 Senjougahara (Stein.....Bakamonogatari) Stiens gate all knocked out... HOWEVER... 8 Kurisu (Steins Gate) 1 Nadeko (Bakemonogatari) 1 Rei (Eva) 3 Asuka (Eva) A Challenger appears! 3 Jun Watarase (Rozen Maiden (i think..)) 3 Korbo (the ufck?) 1 Kana Hanazawak (IRL) 9 Horo (Spice and Wolf) Happy Yin doesnt exists 4 The Aunt from Denpa Onna 1 Ruka (Stiens Gate) 9 Gumi (Shiny edition) 2 Koizumi (Haruhi) ehhh 1 Haruhi (Haruhi) 7 Kim Jong Ill (IRL) 6 Mikuru (Haruhi) 0 Tomoe (Kenshin) 5 9 Azusa (K-On) 1 Ferris (LOL Heroes) 3 Satoko (Higurashi) 2 Minxy (IRL) CONGRATULATIONS OUTLAW U ARE BIGGEST FAGGOT 6 Luka 2 Yui (K On) 0 Ritsu (KON) 0 Mio (KFUCK) eh... 6 Rumia (?) 0 Lorelei 0 Koshi 4 Ken (Hokuto no Ken)